Physical activity clearly favors bone formation although the optimal exercise regimen for preventing loss at the sites of interest, namely thoracolumbar spine, proximal femur and distal radius, has not been determined. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the potential effect of low and moderate intensity stationary cycling on bone mass in the elderly population.